SUMMER: THE TIME FOR LAUGHTS, ADVENTURE, AND LOVE
by ozzi-ozz
Summary: Alguna vez se les ocurrio que fue lo que hubieramos visto si en la serie original hubieran mostrado lo que los personajes de Evangelion hicieron durante las vacaciones de verano? E aqui un historia de lo que pudo aver sucedido. Espero la disfruten.


**SUMMER: THE TIME FOR LAUGHTS, ADVENTURE, AND LOVE**

_**DISCLIMER:**_Evangelion al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de gainax. El siguiente es un trabajo realizado con fines de entretenimiento , por lo cual no se esta obteniendo ningun beneficio monetario.

Pido disculpas por mi manera de escribir, espero y comprendan que llevo mas de 5 años de no escribir en español , devido a esto mi ortografia se ah vuelto mala. No escribire acentos.

**Capitulo 1: "LAS VACIONES DE VERANO COMIENZAN"**

Era un día común y corriente en la gran ciudad de Tokyo 3, los autos corrian por las calles, los pajaros cantaban casi en una melodia hipnotisante y al igual que los adultos se encontraban trabajando, los niños y adolecentes de esta ciudad fortaleza se encontraban en la escuela.

Pero a diferencia de cualquier otro dia, la emocion se podia respirar en el aire devido a que hoy era el ultimo dia de clases. Las vacaciones de verano comensarian mañana!!.

Era el receso y los chicos se relajaban y platicaban en el salon.

--¿No te encuentras emocionada por las vacaciones de verano Asuka?-- pregunto Hikari mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa de emocion.

-- Al parecer no tanto como tu – comento Asuka con una mirada algo perdida.

-- ¿Pero a que te refieres? – pregunto Hikari. --¿Es que acaso no te emociona el saber que por fin tendremos un descanso de tanta tarea y que podremos salir a pasear o a hacer los que mas nos guste?--.

Asuka no dijo nada puesto a que ella ya sabia que para una piloto eva las vacaciones de verano no serian muy diferentes que cualquier otra epoca del año escolar ya que tendria que atender a NERV seguido para hacer esos tediosos examenes de sincronisacion.

Hikari solo la contemplo por algunos segundos rapidamente entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga. – Espero que salgamos muchas veces solo las dos para tener una tarde solo de chicas! – dijo Hikari a la peliroja. Esto logro arrancar una sonriza de la bella cara de la chica.

No muy lejos de ellas se encontraban tres chicos conversando junto a una ventana.

--¿Y que piensan hacer durante estas vacaciones?—preguntaba el chico con anteojos tambien conosido como Kensuke Aida.

-- ¡Yo pienso salir con muchas chicas y hacer deportes durante todas las vacaciones! -- anuncio Toji suzuhara casi a los cuatro vientos lo cual provoco la mirada de casi toda la clase.

-- Esos tontos haciendo el ridiculo como simper..—se alcanzo a escuchar una voz. Esto no era nada extraño pues a los tres chicos se les conocia como los tres chiflados.

-- Sigue asi Toji, que al fin y al cabo soñar no cuesta nada – comento Kensuke mientras recivia un golpe en el hombro por parte de Toji.

Mientras todo esto sucedia, Shinji Ikari solo contemplaba el salon ya que como Asuka el comprendia que las vacaciones de verano no crearian ninguna diferencia con sus visitas a los cuarteles de NERV.

Ya entrada la noche, los dos jovenes pilotos eva compartian una de las ya famosas comidas instantaneas de la recientemente promovida Mayor Misato Katsusuragi.

--¿Que es lo que sucede chicos? ¿Es que acaso no les ah gustado la cena que prepare? – preguntaba Misato al observar que ninguno de los dos chicos habia proseguido a la segunda bocada del plato.

-- ¡Es que no tenemos apetito! – contestaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-- Bueno, ustedes son los que se lo pierden -- contesto la mujer. -- Y diganme, ¿Que es lo que piensan hacer durante su tiempo libre? --.

-- Pues Hikari quedo de hablar me por telefono para salir a pasiar juntas – respondio Asuka.

-- ¿Y tu que Shinji? – pregunto la mujer al ver que el muchacho no dijo nada.

-- Pues tal vez – no alcanso a terminar ya que la peliroja lo interumpio diciendo – Pues seguramente se ira con los otros dos chiflados a hacer tonterias que solo ellos tres harian, o simplemente nada --.

Rapidamente Misato le lanso una repimienda diciendole que es de muy mala educacion interumpir a los demas cuando estan hablando.

-- Me decias Shinji – comento la mujer.

-- Pues no tengo nada planeado – le contesto Shinji.

-- Deberías de invitar a una chica a tener una cita – le comento Misato lanzándole una de sus sonrisitas que pone cuando quiere avergonzar a Shinji.

En cuestion de dos segundos Shinji se puso tan rojo como los semaforos cuando marcan el alto.

--¿Pero de que estas hablando Misato? Además, ¿Quien querría salir conmigo? -- pregunto Shinji agachando la mirada.

Misato observo al muchacho dándose cuenta de que todavía tenia muchos problemas para relacionarse con los demás, especialmente las chicas. – Pues estoy segura que hay alguna chica que piensa que eres lindo --.

--No lo creo – comento el muchacho.

-- Pues yo estoy segura de que si lo hay --. Le dijo Misato. -- Tal vez deberías invitar a Rei a salir, es una chica muy hermosa, además, eh visto que en variadas ocasiones le has observado fijamente durante las pruebas de sincronización -- le dijo. Esto logro que una vez mas Shinji se pusiera tan rojo como un semáforo en alto.

-- No,, no se de que estas hablando – dijo Shinji casi tartamudeando.

-- Vaya, el baka y la muñeca en una cita, eso tendria que verlo – dijo Asuka riendo.

-- O tal vez deberías invitar a Asuka a ver una película y a tener una cena romántica con velas, a lo mejor podrías conseguir un beso y su corazón – dijo Misato tratando muy duro de no soltar una carcajada.

-- ¡Pero que estupideces dices Misato! – grito Asuka claramente sonrojada.

-- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener una cita con Shinji? El es todo un caballero además de ser lindo – le respondió Misato poniendo una cara seria.

-- ¡ HAYYGH! – grito Asuka. – Me voy a dormir --. Diciendo esto la chica se dio media vuelta y fue a su cuarto.

Los otros dos solo la observaron abandonar la mesa disgustada. Shinji reía por dentro ya que sabia que Misato había logrado molestar a Asuka.

--Bueno Shinji, me retiro a dormir. Te sugiero hagas lo mismo – dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba a su cuarto tal como Asuka lo había hecho.

Ya en su cuarto y con las luces apagadas Shinji cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en las palabras de Misato. – "Una cita" – repetía dentro de su cabeza – Tal vez debería invitar a Rei o Asuka como Misato lo sugirió. ¿Pero como lo hago? – se preguntaba mentalmente mientras sedia al cansancio y se quedaba dormido.

_**Continura………**_

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de lo que es mi primer fanfic. Espero llegar a crear algo bueno con comedia, tristeza y romance.


End file.
